Friends in Time: Part IV - Citizen Brown
by AK1028
Summary: Episode 3 out of 5. Trevor and Ali make it back to 1986 without Doc, finding Hill Valley as a police state! On top of that, Doc is married to Edna and controlling the whole deal! Can they convince Doc to help them get back to 1931? Or will they be stuck in the police state Hill Valley forever? AU. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends in Time: Part IV - Citizen Brown**

_AK1028: Last time, our heroes had recently saved Ali's existence (after saving Trevor's) by arresting Kid Regan. With telling Estelle about the time stream, it seems like things would've been okay. Noticed I said "would've been". Since Emmet and Edna went to the movies together, it seems that 1986 is screwed up once more..._

* * *

May 15, 1986

8:30 a.m.

Just outside of Hill Valley, California

Jeremy Quentin was jamming away as he listened to his music, unaware what was happening. He was wearing a blue jacket, an orange undershirt, brown shorts, and black shoes. The time traveling De Lorean appeared in the skies behind him and crashed through a billboard that had Doc's face on it. Trevor and Ali were still in shock that Doc and Einstein were gone. What shocked them more was the billboard.

Trevor asked, "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Ali answered, "How the hell should I know?"

Trevor beeped the horn, which slowly gained his older brother's attention. He turned and saw the De Lorean in the billboard.

Jeremy asked, "What the hell?!"

Trevor started to ask, "Hey, could you give me a...Jeremy?!"

Jeremy lectured, "Trevor, what the hell are you and Alison doing in a De Lorean?"

Ali wondered, "When the hell did you start calling me _"Alison"_?"

Jeremy replied, a bit snarky, "Well, that IS your name, right?"

Trevor responded, "Enough, both of you! Jeremy, we need a hand!"

Jeremy asked, "Well, how the hell did you two get into the billboard like that?"

Ali answered, "Long story but we sure could use a hand!"

Jeremy clapped, a bit sarcastically. Trevor thought,_ 'Since when has he been like that?!'_

Trevor breathed, "Oh man. What's the date?"

Jeremy stated, "What? That's something I should be asking YOU two! You two might've wrecked your heads!"

Ali whispered, "In more ways than one..."

Jeremy replied, "But if you two MUST know. It's May 15th, 1986."

Trevor breathed, "Oh man, oh man. This CAN'T be happening."

Ali asked, "Jeremy, what happened? You look so...different."

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he answered, "That's the general idea of being a non-conformist."

Trevor asked Ali, "We're getting nowhere with him. What are we going to do?"

Ali looked around on the ground and answered, "I see a tire iron over there. But we can't get to it."

Trevor looked at Jeremy and shouted, "Jeremy, can you toss that to us?"

Jeremy looked the tire iron and then at his brother as he asked, "What's in it for me?"

Ali looked through Trevor's pockets and saw the flask that he got in 1931. She looked at Trevor, who sheepishly smiled. Ali rolled her eyes as she showed it to Jeremy. He smirked as he picked up the tire iron and tossed it up to them. Trevor caught it as he used it to break the window, letting him and Ali out. Trevor grabbed Doc's notebook and put it in his pockets.

Ali stated, after they had climbed down, "Finally!"

Trevor turned to Jeremy and replied, "Thanks."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and got on his electric golf cart.

He responded, "At least my debt to society is paid. But don't expect this little tift to change the fact that my little brother and his _"girlfriend_" are such squares!"

With that, he drove into the gates, leaving the two of them behind.

Trevor asked, "My own brother thinks we're squares?"

Ali answered, "Apparently... What the hell is happening?!"

Trevor stated, "Jesus, I don't know. At least things can't get any worse..."

As if the universe heard Trevor, the De Lorean fell out of the billboard, now in a complete wreck.

Ali replied, "You had to say something...now we're stuck here for sure!"

Trevor responded, "Relax, there might be something on the De Lorean to get us over that weird fence so we can hopefully find Doc."

Ali told him, as he took off the battery and the hover wheel, "Not the best plan in the universe, Trevor."

Trevor told her, "Better than nothing, Ali."

Ali said, "True."

As Trevor hooked up the battery to the hover wheel, the two got on it and used it to get over the fence. The hover wheel took off after the two of them got off of it. Trevor and Ali shrugged.

Trevor stated, "Alright Doc. Let's see what kind of nightmare alternate timeline we wounded up in this time."

With that, the couple walked into their hometown, unaware of what was to come...

* * *

Ali whispered, "Okay, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just an alternate Hill Valley that's turned my brother into a wanna be punk rock vandal. That doesn't mean it's full of post-apocalyptic biker gangs run by armies of Butch clones."

Trevor added, "Just a take a deep breath and remember, we gotta find Doc..."

The two of them took a deep breath as they entered the town square. Things never looked so clean...so...unnatural. Everyone was driving electric golf carts like Jeremy was and was wearing the same orange top and brown pants. It was uniform...and it was strange. One poster had Doc pointed at a person while the caption read, _"You Could Be A Citizen Plus"_. Neither Trevor nor Ali liked the look of that. The two of them were so enveloped into everything that an electric golf cart almost ran over them. Luckily, the driver stopped and blew his horn at them. The two scrambled to the other side of the street, still that much in awe.

Everything was just not the way it was supposed to be. Even the courthouse was clean and beautiful, the clock tower working. Trevor looked around in shock as Ali did the same, until she bumped into someone.

A familiar voice nagged, "Watch where you are going...Alison?!"

Ali turned and saw a man that looked like Darrel standing there but he had gray in his brown hair, a brown mustache, green eyes, and was wearing a cop uniform. Ali instantly recognized him.

She breathed, "Dad!"

* * *

_AK1028: Well now. Things have turned for the interesting. Alison's dad in this timeline is a cop! Jeremy is a felon! Can things get any worse?! ...probably shouldn't have said that... But for now, that's the end of chapter. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor turned and sure enough saw Ali's father, Michael, standing there.

Michael asked, "Alison, why aren't you at home? What are you even wearing? And why aren't you doing what you are supposed to be doing?"

Ali answered, "Dad, I can explain!" When she saw her dad waiting for her to explain she added, "I got nothing."

Trevor interrupted, "Mr. Weston, it's not Ali's fault, we were - um - out of town?"

Michael hissed, "Alison wasn't out of town and don't you DARE call her THAT. It's ALWAYS been Alison."

Ali waved her arms in front of her face and stated, "Whoa, dad. Calm down, will ya? I've got a few questions for you. Like when the hell did you become a cop?"

Michael answered, "I've always been a cop like my pa. And don't you DARE swear at me. Spread your arms and legs, both of you, NOW!"

Trevor and Ali did just that but when Michael found nothing, Ali spoke.

Ali breathed, "How is this happening? And what's with the pat down?"

Michael replied, "Well, you and Trevor are acting so strangely. Citizen Brown would frown upon you both!"

Ali shouted, "I don't believe you!"

Michael stated, "If you don't believe us, Alison, you'll have to talk to Citizen Brown."

Trevor responded, "Thanks but we should get going."

As Trevor and Ali pulled away from Michael, they grabbed a book of rules that he was talking about.

Ali read, "This is heavy. Not even dogs and bumble gum in this place. We're in a freaking police state!"

Trevor breathed, "This is heavy alright. We have to try the courthouse."

Ali nodded in agreement as the two of them tried the buzzer.

A female voice asked, "Hill Valley Courthouse. How may I help you, citizen?"

Trevor answered, "We need to see Doc, er, Citizen Brown."

The female voice questioned, "Do you have an appointment?"

Ali answered, "No, we don't."

The female voice stated, "Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn. Citizen Brown is a very busy man."

Trevor turned to Ali and told her, "That voice sounds familiar."

Ali started to reply, "Yeah, it sounded like..."

Just then, an electric golf cart designed like a limo drove into the town square. The license plate read, _"Brown"_. Trevor and Ali watched from afar as Butch stepped out. He was about the same but wearing the same uniform as everyone else was, except he had a watch on.

Trevor whispered, "Butch?"

Butch turned to shake the hand of the person in the limo. It was Doc...er...Citizen Brown.

Ali blurted out, "Doc!"

The two tried to get his attention...but it was of no use, he was already in the courthouse garage.

Trevor stated, "We've got to talk to Butch."

Ali replied, "Oy, just when we thought our lives were getting easier."

The couple went over to Butch, who looked at them.

Butch commented, "Hey! You are Greg and Lacey's youngest, Trevor! And you are Michael's daughter, Alison! What an honor! You guys are legendary! Brown Cadets of the Month three months running...impressive. Are you two interested in the Citizen Plus program?"

Trevor asked, "Listen Butch, that car we saw you got out of was that...Doc Brown with you?"

Butch looked confused as he answered, "That should be his new nickname! _"Doc"_! But yeah, that was Citizen Brown. What an inspirational guy!"

Ali asked, "How'd YOU get face-time with him? He seems so...busy."

Butch replied, "You got that right, Alison. Citizen Brown is a busy busy guy. But fortunately, er, unfortunately...I'm a special case. See, you guys, I used to be a real bad apple. A real...butthead."

As Trevor and Ali asked Butch about the past, the more they got interested in Citizen Plus.

Trevor asked, "What is Citizen Plus?"

Butch explained, "It's Citizen Brown's new re-education program. And I'm the first of Hill Valley Citizen Plus. Ah... Plusses? Pluss-i?"

Ali breathed, "Re-education program? What the hell?"

Butch stated, "Please don't swear, Alison, it makes me...uncomfortable. But did I mention the swell digital watch that you get with the program?"

Trevor whispered to Ali, "I think we better move on, break a couple of rules, and see Doc!"

Ali whispered back, "Sounds like a plan to me...cause this Citizen Plus thing is DEFIANTLY brainwashing!"

That's when the two of them saw Jeremy walking into the back alleys. Trevor and Ali followed, knowing that they had to start making trouble. After talking to Jeremy, the two saw that Lacey had come into the town square.

Trevor asked, "Mom?"

Ali whispered, "She's so grey! Trevor, I'm not liking this..."

Trevor stated, "You ain't the only one."

Lacey turned to them and told them, "Oh, could you two do me a favor and drop off my time sheet to your father, please?"

Ali replied, "Uh, sure thing Mrs. Quentin."

Lacey responded, "Oh, such a sweet girl you are, Alison. You too, Trevor."

Trevor merely smiled as they took Lacey's golf cart and paper work as they headed to Trevor's house.

* * *

When they got to Trevor's house, they had found Greg watching the video monitors set up in his garage.

Trevor whispered, "He's a pepping tom..."

Ali whispered, "Why does this not surprise us?"

Trevor approached Greg (after startling him) and said, "Mom said to give this to you."

Greg commented, "Thanks."

Ali asked, "Say, what gives around here?"

Greg answered, "Oh, you know...the usual. Keeping tabs on Hill Valley through my trusty bank of monitors. Always on the lookout for some interesting footage!"

Trevor questioned, "What do you mean by _"interesting"_?"

Greg explained, "What kind of silly question is that? I've been gathering candid documentary footage for Citizen Brown's promotional videos for over a year now! I know your mother doesn't approve of my work, but...wait a minute. You said you two saw Lacey?"

Ali asked, "Yeah...?"

Greg went through the schedules as he found Lacey's, quite pleased that she was _"on schedule"_. Seeing more of this, Trevor and Ali got more disturbed. They just had to find out something...

* * *

_AK1028: Well, things aren't looking too good for our heroes! Can they get out of this mess? Find out in chapter 3! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor looked at his dad and asked, "What were you hiding when Ali and I came in just now?"

Greg answered, "Don't call her Ali out in public son! But I don't know what you are talking about."

Ali stated, "C'mon, we saw it. It was a videotape, right?"

Greg replied, "Um...I might as well tell you two. After all, you both will be eighteen soon."

Trevor questioned, "Tell us what?"

Greg explained, "Hill Valley under Citizen Brown is not quite the contented town you were led to believe it was."

Ali asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Greg answered, going onto his monitors, "Well, you see, 30 years and 6 months ago, Citizen Brown's spinster sister, Citizen Estelle, tried to get Citizen Brown and Citizen Edna divorced. She kept mentioning something about time traveling. But no one believed her and she was sent to Dimmsdale and was forbidden to ever return. Now, this isn't a criticism of the Great Man himself, of course, or his sainted wife Edna! No one's worked harder than they to apply the most advance social planning techniques to our municipality, but..."

Trevor asked, "What?"

Greg explained, "Confidentially, not everybody appreciates it. Sure, they don't believe what Citizen Estelle said 30 years ago but a great many citizens - perhaps even the majority - actively resent the Brown administration! They don't say so publicly, of course, but in private...well, just listen."

With that, he turned on some of his monitors.

Male: I tell ya, Burt, this regime is a joke! They're all laughin' at us over in Fairfax.

Sierra: A toast to Citizen Brown! May his beloved courthouse be struck by lightning!

Female: (with Sierra) Shshsh, Sierra! You're awful!

Female 2: Are you coming to the town square, Samuel? Citizen Brown's about to give another speech.

Samuel: (with Female 2) Citizen Brown can kiss my hairy...

Greg interrupted, "Well, you get the idea..."

Ali replied, "Sounds like people can't stand what the Browns have done to Hill Valley."

Greg responded, "Not everyone. Only...around 50 percent. Maybe 60."

Trevor asked, "Does Citizen Brown know?"

Greg answered, "He should... Whenever I send my copies of my raw footage to the public relations department over at the courthouse, I get a memo telling how much Citizen Brown thanks me for my service. But how could he see those videos and not do anything about it?"

Ali offered, "Maybe you should take your tapes directly to Citizen Brown."

Greg objected, "Oh, I don't know about that. I mean, sure, he MIGHT appreciate my bringing these problems to his attention and reward me for my public service! But then again, they say it's never wise to be the bearer of bad news..."

Trevor stated, "Then let us take the tapes."

Greg replied, "Thanks for offering, son, but I don't want to get you involved. Citizen Brown won't like what he sees on them, and I don't want you two to be the brunt of his displeasure. Not to mention the displeasure of all the folks on the tapes, once they find out I recorded them. No, I'm not letting these tapes out of my sight... It's too dangerous."

After explaining on how his monitors worked, Trevor and Ali knew that they had to start making trouble. Trevor took his guitar as they headed back into the town square.

* * *

In the town square; the couple started to de-faced the statue, got into a music war with Jeremy, found and freed Einstein (or whatever his name was in this timeline), and found Lacey's secret stash of booze.

Trevor turned to Ali and stated, "Okay, we've got everything."

Ali wrapped her arms around Trevor and replied, "Not everything. There's one more thing we can do to get ourselves into trouble to get to Doc."

Trevor smirked, catching onto Ali's train of thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he responded, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this one."

Ali told him, inching closer, "Me too..."

With that, Trevor and Ali started to kiss out in public, earning some gasps from people near-by. Even Ali's father was stunned by this as he went over to them.

Michael hissed, "Alison, stop that right now!"

Ali ignored her father as she kept kissing Trevor. Trevor did the same, not wanting to let up. Eventually, cops surrounded them as they checked their pockets. When they found the flask on Trevor, the two of them were taken to Citizen Brown. Citizen Edna watched them go to her husband, smirking a bit.

* * *

The office that Doc, er, Citizen Brown was in was rather dark. It had television monitors, a view of the clockwork gears, a fish tank, and a family portrait. On the family portrait was Emmet and Estelle looking at a rather imposing figure in the background. There was another portrait of Doc, er, Citizen Brown with Edna in front of the courthouse.

Citizen Brown said, "Come on in, citizen." Trevor and Ali entered the office as he stated, "Trevor Sean Quentin and Alison Jennifer Weston. Both age 18. Residents of sector L, Trevor's father Greg and mother Lacey. Alison's father Michael and mother Nicole. Co-presidents of the Junior Brown Brigade. Recipients of a full-ride scholarship to Strickland College. Winners of the Courthouse Challenge Deportment Award. Both with zero demerits...until this morning. The oblivious question, Mr. Quentin and Miss Weston, is...what happened to you?"

That's when Citizen Brown looked at them. Trevor and Ali never saw the best friend look SO bad. He was bald on op of his head, wearing a white jumpsuit, an orange undershirt, that strange marking on the right side of his white jumpsuit, and had glasses!

Trevor blurted out, "Jesus Christ, Doc, what happened to us?!"

Ali added, "I think the better question is...what happened to you?!"

* * *

_AK1028: Things aren't looking good for our heroes! Can they turn things around? Boy, I hope so! Happy Easter everyone! Mine is summarized with this: mashed potato paste. That is all. Lol! Anyways, wish TimPrime1 was here. I have really been missing him as of late. Enough of my rants! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Citizen Brown looked at the two teens and repeated, "_'Doc'_? Interesting. You two regard me as a doctor, indicating awareness that you're suffering from some variety of mental disorder. That's a hopeful sign, Trevor and Alison. Of course, I'm not actually a doctor, but I do have the tools to turn you two around and put you back on the road to societal normalization. Shall we begin with a few questions to establish a baseline?"

Ali blurted out, "How about we ask the questions?! How could you close the doors on your own sister?! She was trying to make you see the light!"

Trevor added, "Besides that, we're here to set you straight."

Citizen Brown replied, "First of all, time traveling is pure and utter nonsense. Citizen Estelle didn't know what she was saying 30 years ago and she still doesn't know what she's saying now. And YOU TWO will set ME straight? Explain."

Ali responded, "This whole crazy world you've created...it's totally mental! There's all these stupid rules, and everybody's acting all weird!"

Trevor nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah, my dad's turned into this creepy snoop, mom's completely pathetic, and my brother is kinda scary! Ali's father is a cop! And Butch! It's like he's a zombie or something, and it's basically all your fault!"

Citizen Brown wrote something down as he stated, "So you two believe this interview is really more about ME than the two of YOU."

Ali told him, "Yes!"

Citizen Brown asked, "And you two went through all of this trouble just to deliver a message to me in person?"

Trevor answered, "Yes because we came to tell you that Estelle was the one in the right. Time traveling IS possible since you invented a time traveling De Lorean that could go anywhen in time. But you didn't invent it because you aren't the REAL Doctor Brown...the friend we've known since 1931."

Citizen Brown perked up at this and questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Ali pointed at a picture on his desk as she answered, "Just take a look at that photo, Doc. That's August 25, 1931...is it not?"

Citizen Brown stated, "It is."

Trevor replied, "Well think back, Doc. Look at us. We're Michael Corleone and Anna Smyth..."

Citizen Brown cried out, gaining the attention of Edna out in the hall, "Stop trying to confuse me! My whole life has been dedicated to the practical use of technology to shape a more efficient, orderly society. Ask anyone, it's a fact, you can look it up!"

Ali breathed, "God damn it, he's just as corrupted as Edna!"

Trevor replied, "But he knows better, Ali, right...Emmet?"

Citizen Brown responded, "I...I...wrong! This picture I keep close by to remind me of the moment when my life's course became clear. That was the day I singlehandedly captured Kid Regan, the scourge of Hill Valley!"

Ali questioned, "Singlehandedly?"

Trevor whispered, "Last I remember, it was a team effort."

Citizen Brown added, "And not incidentally, the day I caught the eye of Edna Strickland, my scientific muse and the love of my life! Take a look - what you see there is a young man who understands his destiny!"

Ali shook her head and said, "That's not what I see."

Trevor looked at the picture and saw four figures in the background. It was him, Ali, THEIR Doc, and 1931 Estelle.

He breathed, "Could it be...it is! It's us and the other you! And Estelle, she's there too!"

Citizen Brown asked, "What?" He took a look through a magnifying glass and stated, "It IS me! And the two of you! And Estelle! But how?" That's when he FINALLY got a good look at them both as he asked, "Michael? Anna?"

Edna perked up on this from the other side of the door, completely surprised.

Ali smiled as she said, "Yeah, Doc, it's us!"

Citizen Brown breathed, "It's impossible!"

Trevor stated, "No. It's science. Your science, Doc."

Citizen Brown asked, "In this...other world, the one you two say you come from...am I...am I...happy there?"

Ali answered, "Are you kidding? You have two great sons..."

Citizen Brown breathed, "Sons!"

Trevor added, "And you have a fantastic wife..."

Citizen Brown asked, "Not Edna?"

Ali answered, "Not even remotely."

Edna grew angry and jealous out of that one, starting to realize that Estelle WAS right about time traveling.

Citizen Brown asked, "And Estelle?"

Trevor answered, "She's married to a guy named Darien Turner and has a son named Terrance!"

Ali added, "And your invention...jeez, Doc, you can go anywhere you want to, anywhere in time. You're the luckiest guy in the universe!"

Citizen Brown questioned, "And what about Hill Valley?"

Trevor answered, "You know, it's got its problems. Little of urban decay here, little of crime there. It's a normal city. People are happy, mostly. And even when they're miserable, they're not miserable like they are in YOUR Hill Valley."

Citizen Brown got up and yelled, "Stop! There are no miserable people in my Hill Valley! My citizens lead lives of order and peace. Nobody worried, nobody complains."

Ali stated, "Only because they are afraid to! Geez - open your eyes, will ya? You and Edna got 'em all terrorized!"

Citizen Brown hissed, "That's Mrs. Brown to you, young people!"

Trevor started to say, "Doc..."

Citizen Brown interrupted, "Kindly address me as _"Your Honor"_! We've worked for over fifty years, my wife and I...every waking moment devoted to ridding Hill Valley of vice and disorder. And you dare to claim that our citizens are...unhappy?"

Ali replied, "Yeah, we do. We've seen it. They're just too afraid to speak up."

Citizen Brown repeated, "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

Trevor responded, "Afraid of the consequences, Doc. You run this place like it's a police state."

Citizen Brown shot at them, "Nonsense."

Ali shot back, "We can prove it."

Citizen Brown replied, "Alright then, time-travel boy and girl. You do that. And until you do, I'm going to treat your wild story as just that - a story...told by a madman and a madwoman that probably talked to my sister. And I've determined that the best treatment is simply to let the insanity run its course."

With that, he turned the chair around.

Trevor stated, "Fine. We'll be back with proof."

Ali added, "See you soon, Your Honor."

And as Edna walked off, the couple left Citizen Brown's office.

* * *

_AK1028: Four chapters in one day! Wow, I'm on a roll. Well, I have writers block on "Storm of Hearts" and "Kalos League Chronicles" doesn't have many episodes that I can change. So, I'm focusing my energy on this for now. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Trevor and Ali drove up to the Quentin household in the electric car, still shaken about Citizen Brown.

Trevor stated simply, "Doc wants proof that Hill Valley isn't the perfect place he thinks it is."

Ali added, "One smoking gun coming right up."

That's when they saw Greg on the ground.

Trevor cried out, "Dad!" He ran over to Greg and asked, "Dad, are you okay?"

Greg groaned, "Pop out the tape, son, I think its done rewinding...ow..."

Ali asked, "Mr. Quentin, what happened?"

Greg answered, "Guess I blacked out there. Fell out of my chair."

Trevor stated, "Fell nothing! Someone whacked you!"

Greg replied, "Whacked me? Impossible! We take great pride in the fact that incidences of physical violence in Hill Valley have fallen to virtually...OW!"

Ali asked, "Who did it? Can you tell us?"

Greg answered, "This can't be happening!"

Trevor stated, "Okay, let's calm down. There's gotta be a clue around here somewhere." That's when he saw a baseball bat and asked, "Dad...? That's not one of our bats is it?"

Greg answered, "No... NO... Quentin's NEVER use aluminum bats. Curious..."

Ali stated, "Well, don't touch it. It's evidence."

Greg asked, "Of what?"

Trevor answered, "Of whoever hit you over the head with it."

Greg questioned, "Ooh! Why would anyone do a thing like that to a nice sector-L citizen like me?"

Ali asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Greg started to answer, "I was sitting right here, copying another incriminating scene onto my..." That's when he realized something and said, "My tapes! My tapes! What happened to my tapes?!"

Trevor stated, "Stay calm, dad. We'll find them."

But when they saw that the box of tapes was empty, Greg started to panic.

Greg asked, "Who? Who would do such a thing?"

Ali answered, "That's a good question. Is there anyone that stands to lose if those tapes get out?"

Greg explained, "Everybody who's badmouthed Citizen Brown when they didn't know a camera was on them. But that's half the people in town! You don't suppose they all got together and..."

Trevor interrupted, "No, I'm guessing this was a lone agent."

Greg groaned, "Oh, it's no use! The tapes are gone. All I can do is hope against hope they don't surface and don't land me into trouble."

Ali stated, "C'mon, Mr. Quentin, we can't give up."

Greg offered to make new tapes but it would take six months.

Trevor groaned, "Six months? But we need those tapes NOW."

Greg perked up and asked, "YOU need the tapes...?"

Ali answered, "Yeah, we told Citizen Brown everything and we said we could prove things to him...just before we came here."

Greg asked, "YOU two had an interview Citizen Brown?"

Trevor answered, "It wasn't easy to get, we had to break all sorts of rules." That's when he showed him their demerits and added, "Read them and weep."

Greg blurted out, "I don't understand."

Ali replied, "We know..."

Trevor added, "Dad, listen to me. I mean, really listen. You and I both know that things aren't right here. Citizen Brown might've started with good intentions, but his Hill Valley's just made everybody miserable."

Greg said, "Shshsh! You said THAT to him?"

Ali replied, "Basically, yeah."

Greg responded, "Oh...there go our privileges."

Trevor told him, "No, wait. I got him to listen, dad. And he's gonna make things right...for you and mom...and all of us. I can't explain how...you're just gonna have to trust us on this."

Greg stated, "Okay..."

Ali replied, "But first we have to show him your tapes...to prove our point."

Greg responded, "Oh no! No no no no! This scheme of yours...maybe you know what you're doing, I can't say, but leave me out of it! I don't like trouble! I can't handle it! It's not...in my genes..."

Trevor pleaded, "Please, dad. Do it for grandpa."

Greg whispered, "_'Never be afraid to do the right thing'_." That's when he turned to the feed and added, "I'm trying to find the feed to the camera in the yard."

Ali asked, "Wait a minute, you have a surveillance camera trained on YOURSELF?"

Greg answered, "Of course! Gotta cover all bases! Now help me figure out which monitor I'm on."

Trevor found the feed as he questioned, "Let me get this straight. You captured the whole attack on tape?"

Greg answered, "Of course! Surveillance is what I do!"

Ali asked, "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Greg answered, "C'mon, stop dawdling and help me track down that feed. Try flipping the switches."

Trevor did just that as he found the VCR that had the tape on it.

He stated, "This one, dad."

Greg replied, "This must be before the attack then. Let's see... I remember cleaning the playback heads at 5:30. The attack couldn't have been very long after..."

That's when Butch came onto the screen.

Ali blurted out, "That's Butch!"

Greg started to say, "But it can't be HIM! The Citizen Plus program has rendered him as gentle as a..."

That's when the Butch on the tape knocked the Greg on the tape out.

Trevor groaned, "That's gonna hurt in the morning..."

Ali saw something and asked, "Wait, what's that on his wrist? Something flashing."

Greg zoomed in as he answered, "Let's find out."

Trevor stated, "It's his digital watch. Can you zoom in anymore?"

Greg nodded as he zoomed in more, showing the code _"X-11"_.

Ali breathed, "X-11? What's X-11?"

That's when Lacey arrived and she started to argue with Greg. In the commotion, Trevor and Ali left, knowing that they had to get back to the town square.

* * *

_AK1028: And we leave it here! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

When Trevor and Ali arrived at the town square, they saw Butch cleaning off the booth he was at.

Trevor hissed, "Why did you hurt my dad, Butch? He did nothing to you in this timeline!"

Butch raised his hands in defense and replied, very confused, "Timeline? What are you talking about?"

Ali said, softly, "Easy Trevor. Butch, can you tell us where you've been? Trevor's dad was attacked."

Butch explained, "Well, I was... I was..."

Trevor asked, cooling down a bit, "What?"

Butch answered, "That's strange. I don't remember."

Ali questioned, "What was the last thing you remember?"

Butch explained, "Well, I was handing out flyers for the Citizen Plus program, just like I'd been doing all day. I'd just finished giving some leftover baloney to a cute little squirrel when Miss Edna came by."

Trevor asked, a bit surprised, "Edna?"

Butch answered, "Yeah. She wanted to run a, um, diagnostic on my Citizen Plus watch. I must've fallen asleep or something, 'cause when she was done, it was an hour later. And then your mom came by, Trevor."

Ali questioned, "So the last thing you remember was Edna fiddling with your watch?"

Butch explained, "Yeah. That does sound pretty bad, doesn't it?"

Trevor asked, "Does _"X-11"_ mean anything to you on your watch?"

Butch answered, "X-11? Is that a new band or something? I don't go for that new hippety-hopppety stuff."

Ali explained, "It's not a band, Butch. It's a mode on your Citizen Plus watch."

Butch replied, "Weird. I've never seen it look like that. Heck, I can barely get this thing to stop blinking."

Trevor asked, "May we try?"

Butch answered, "Sure."

After typing in the code and asking where the tape was, Butch went off - like a mind-controlled zombie. Trevor and Ali followed him as he went head first into the Decycling Bin.

Trevor breathed, "Holy smokes."

Ali turned to her dad and asked, "What happened to him?"

Michael shrugged as he answered, "I don't know, no one's ever jumped into the Decycling Bin before."

Trevor asked, "Well, where does it go?"

Michael answered, "That information is above my pay grade! Aw, geez. I'm in a lot of trouble. You two stay here while I get Citizen Brown."

With that, Michael walked off.

Ali stated, "Well, I'm not waiting."

Trevor replied, taking her hand, "Me either."

Ali laced their fingers as she responded, "Then in we go."

And with that, the couple jumped into the Decycling Bin.

* * *

"Gosh, ma'am, did I do something wrong?"

"_'Did I do something wrong_'?! Mr. Regan, I put a lot of work into honing you as the first Citizen Plus. What on Earth possessed you to assault a police officer and dive head first into a Decycling Bin?!"

"Did I do all of that?"

"Lord, I thought your father was dim..."

"No, really, I don't remember doing anything like that! The last thing I remember was showing my watch to that nice Trevor Quentin and his girlfriend, Alison Weston! And then BLAM! I'm down here and you're yelling at me!"

"Trevor and Alison?!"

"AH!"

Edna and Butch looked as they saw that Trevor and Ali had fallen into a rather large garbage tote. That's when they saw that they were in a small office of some sort with a whole bunch of items and monitors. The two of them went over to Edna and Butch as Edna activated X-11 again.

Edna ordered, "Mr. Regan! Restrain our guests. You see, thanks to the enhancements I've made to the Citizen Plus Program, I can bring even the most rabid of dogs to heel! Besides, I didn't go behind my namby-pamby husband's back for nothing. I'M the reason no one believed Estelle 30 years ago and I'M the reason no one will believe you two."

Butch moaned like a zombie as he grabbed both Trevor and Ali by their arms. Eventually, the two of them tricked Butch into letting them go, leaving Edna cornered.

Trevor stated, "C'mon, Edna, give the poor jerk a break!"

Edna hissed, "A break? You sound like my wishy-washy husband!"

Ali asked, "What's wrong about that?"

Edna answered, "He's always trying to find the good in people, like he did 30 years ago when Estelle came up to him with that ridiculous notion that TIME TRAVELING existed. He never wants to accept the fact that some people are just born bad."

Trevor started to say, "Maybe but that doesn't give you the right to turn 'em into zombies. Now give me my dad's tapes, so we can..."

Edna interrupted, "You mean those tapes I erased while you two were struggling with my _'zombie'_?"

Ali breathed, "What? No!"

Trevor check them over and hissed, "Afraid so, Ali. It's gone. All of it."

Edna stated, "Utopias are fragile things, Mr. Quentin and Miss Weston, especially when overseen by minds as...distractable...as my husband's."

Ali replied, "You won't get away with this. We will find a way to stop you."

"Edna!"

Edna and Trevor both spun around and saw Citizen Brown standing there. Ali saw him come in and wasn't sure if she was relieved...or scared.

Trevor blurted out, "Doc?!"

Edna asked, "Emmet, what are you doing here?"

Citizen Brown answered, "I came down here to investigate a troubling report involving Mr. Regan."

Ali spoke up, "Doc, you've got to stop her."

Citizen Brown stated, "Please, Alison. Let me have the floor." Ali nodded as Trevor went over to his girlfriend, doing the same as her. He added, "I was concerned that there might be a flaw in my Citizen Plus program. Imagine my surprise when I found out my WIFE perverting my life's work." Edna looked incredibly guilty as he questioned, "Is THIS what it's been about? All those years, all those struggles to cure society's illnesses...just to create a world where free will can be turned off with the flick of a switch?"

Edna answered, taking his hand, "Oh please, Emmet. You wanted this just as much as I did! Remember? If only we could tell someone to stay off the grass, and so help us, they would never tread foot on a well-manicured lawn again! That's what Citizen Plus DOES! It makes rules unbreakable. I only gave it the SLIGHTEST of changes..."

Citizen Brown yanked away his hand and yelled, "Enough! We will NOT have this discussion here!"

Edna started to say, "But..."

Citizen Brown ordered, "Go home and wait for me! After that, we shall discuss bringing my sister back home!"

Edna had a scowl on her face as she left. Ali just had a bad feeling that Edna wasn't done.

* * *

_AK1028: And we're not done either! We have two more chapters to go! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Citizen Brown walked by them both, a sad look on his face.

Trevor asked, "Doc?"

Citizen Brown screamed out of agony as he dropped to his knees, trembling.

Ali breathed, "Aw Doc..."

Citizen Brown stated, "Father...what have I done?"

Trevor replied, "Doc, your father wouldn't blame you."

Ali added, "And Estelle wouldn't either."

Citizen Brown responded, "He was so happy when I gave up my _"childish"_ dreams in favor of Edna's more _"practical"_ pursuits. Are you proud of me now, father? ...as for Estelle, I'll be surprised if she will even talk to me after all of this... Bah. Enough wallowing. What's done is done. It's time to look forward."

Trevor replied, "Maybe...but maybe not... You once told us that _'if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything'_. Well..."

That's when Ali gave Citizen Brown the notebook and finished, "Accomplish this, Your Honor. And everything will return to normal."

Citizen Brown examined the notebook as he frowned, "There's a lot of empty pages."

Trevor pointed out, "The only page you need is this one."

That's when he pointed to the page with the flux capacitor, which looked exactly like the design on the walls and Citizen Brown's jumpsuit.

Citizen Brown breathed, "Great Scott... Trevor... Alison... This COULD work! It'll take time, of course, but once its done we'll have all the time in the world! Ha-haa! We must get started at once!"

Ali asked, "Can we bring Einy along?"

Citizen Brown answered, "Of course! Y'know, I used to love dogs before Edna came along."

Trevor smiled and stated, "You don't say."

Citizen Brown replied, "I'll go ahead and start preparing a lab. Edna will be furious...but who cares! We've got a time machine to fix!"

With that, Citizen Brown left.

Ali responded, "Alright, things are looking up finally!"

Trevor nodded in agreement as he started to let Einstein out but Butch woke up - pissed off at the two of them. Trevor pushed Ali to the side as he let Einstein out, who scared Butch. Ali saw the panic button from 1931 and hit it as the betting table hit Butch in the head - knocking him out again. Trevor and Ali smiled as they left with Einstein.

* * *

Back up in Citizen Brown's office, the two went in.

Trevor started to say, "Doc, sorry we took so long. Butch came around so we had to..."

However, instead of Citizen Brown being in the chair, it was Edna.

Edna stated, "Trevor Sean Quentin and Alison Jennifer Weston."

Ali blurted out, "Edna!"

Edna added, "It's almost impressive - how many years of work and planning you two nearly ruined in a short few hours."

Trevor questioned, getting worried, "Where's Doc?"

Edna answered, "Oh, _"Doc"_, my husband, is in a better place."

Ali hissed, "What did you do to him?!"

Edna stated, "What I should've done to him and Estelle 30 years ago...and what I'm about to do to the two of you. We've got everything under control."

At that moment, two guards came in grabbed them by their shoulders as Edna put on a video monitor, showing the imprisoned Citizen Brown. His eyes were forced open and he had a terror look on his face.

Trevor and Ali shouted, as they were being dragging away, "No! Doc! No!"

Edna just watched the monitor with an evil grin on her face...

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_AK1028: This cannot be good... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

_IN THE NEXT EPISODE..._

* * *

Trevor: Here's the real story. I'm a Trevor Quentin and she's an Ali Weston from an alternate timeline.

* * *

Citizen Brown: Edna...why?

1986 Edna: Because your weak, Emmet.

* * *

1931 Emmet: What can I say? She's my muse.

* * *

1931 Estelle: I am NOT liking this relationship between my brother and that...that...woman!

Ali: And I'm NOT sure liking where this is going...

* * *

1931 Edna: It's almost embarrassing how devoted he is to me.

* * *

Trevor: You gotta believe us, bro. This whole town's gone crazy and Citizen Brown, Ali, and I are the only ones that can fix it.

* * *

Ali: If you don't believe us, Mr. Quentin, just think of Calvin _"Trevor"_ Klein and of Amie _"Ali"_ Kuhn. Cause that's who we are...

* * *

Citizen Brown: There is no future...for us.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED IN FRIENDS IN TIME: PART IV - DOUBLE VISIONS_

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
